The invention relates to a motor-driven toothbrush, in particular an electric toothbrush, as one wherein the brush head partakes of an arcuate rotary-like motion, with the brush head angled to the normal axis of the elongated housing or handle to which it is connected.
A toothbrush of this type is known, for example, from DE-U-295 20 230.0. In the case of this toothbrush, a housing head part, which receives a rotatable bristle carrier, is fixedly connected to a housing part which receives a drive shaft arranged at right angles to the axis of rotation of the bristle carrier.